Sharing the news
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: Lea and Cory are secretly dating.Will they ever tell the world?Monchele fic.


**A/N:Here is my first one-shot of monchele enjoy!This is taking place the Monday after the GLAAD awards!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

Lea was in her trailer that morning at work,watching some tv before she had to shoot a unexpectedly there was a knock at the door,confused she went over and unlocked it to find Cory standing squealed and hugged him.

"Hey,I thought you said you were'nt coming in today?"Lea asked confused,as she let him into her trailer.

"Well i made an exception for you"He said and kissed wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until they both needed air and they reluctantly pulled away.

"Did you have fun in New York then?"Lea asked and he nodded.

"Ye I had so much fun!Did you know that there is pictures of us all over tumblr and twitter?"He asks and she sighs.

"Ye...its so cant we just announce to the world that were dating?"she ask.

"We can"He says suddenly.

"What?I was joking?"she says laughing.

"I'm on do it tell the world that were dating."He says,Lea look's at him like he has 3 heads

"Are you crazy?Do you know what could happen?Because anything could!"She says her voice getting louder.

"I get ashamed of telling everyone were together"He says looking down.

"What?NO!Im not its just what about work?What will Ryan say?Remember his rule about no cast members dating each other?"Lea ask and Cory nods.

"So what.I dont care I just want to be with you"He says wrapping his arms around leans her head on his chest and breathes in.

"Okay,tomorrow we will tell the cast then the world"Lea feels him grin on top of her head and he hugs her and spins her round,not caring about the world

"I love you,you know that?"He asks and Lea smirks.

"Maybe a little"She laughs and they kiss until Lea has to start a scene.

Lea walks into set the next morning and is tackled by a hug.

"Hey Diva,how are you?"Chris asks and she smiles.

"Im fine,how are you?"She asks.

"Okay,have you seen Cory I need him?"He asks and she gulps.

'Oh erm no sorry,I actually need him to but once you find him tell him Im looking for him ye?"She asks and Chris nods,before going off and leaving Lea on the set by herself.

"Looking for someone?"She turns around to see Cory smirking at her.

"Hey, nervous?"Lea asks and Cory sighs.

"Yeah,but I want to do this"He says honestly as he takes her hand.

"Me to,Come on lets go find Ryan"Lea says and they walk off ready to share the news.

5 minutes later and they are sat in front of Ryan,Ian and Brad.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?"Ryan asks eyeing them suspiciously and Lea sighs.

"Well actually we want to tell you that...Lea and I are dating"Cory says a long silence before Ryan speaks up.

"Okay"He says and Lea and Corys head shoots up.

"What?"Lea asks speechless.

"Okay...?"Ryan says confused.

"Really?"Cory smiles taking Leas hand whilst she smiles

"We knew you to would get together in the end, your Monchele"He says and they all start laughing.

"Thankyou for not having a go at us"Lea says standing up bringing Cory up with her.

"Its ok,good luck!"Brad says before the couple walk out the office to find all the cast there smirking.

"Oh erm...hey guys"Cory says awkwardly.

"Hand it over!"Mark says before everyone starts giving him 10 dollars each.

"You had a bet on us?"Lea asks annoyed.

"Well everyone saw you going into the office so we all bet on what you were going to say and I bet that you would tell them you were dating and I was right"Mark says as he dances around with the and Cory laugh.

"Ok,well we gotta go,spread the news to the world"Cory says and they leave hand in hand.

They both walk into Leas trailer and sit down on the couch.

"Right...shall I go first?"Lea asks and Cory nods.

"Only if you want to?"Lea shakes her head.

"lets do it together"Cory nods.

"Okay I tweeted this"Lea says then shows Cory her phone.

_Msleamichele- So happy that me and corymonteith can share the news that we are infact dating :)_

"Thats fine what about this?"Cory says as he shows her his phone.

_CoryMonteith-Love sharing the news that me and msleamichele are dating :)_

All of a sudden there phones go crazy with mentions so they decided to answer some.

_leanatic200-msleamichele is it true?Is Monchele real :D_

_Msleamichele-leanatic200 yes it is and yes Monchele is real ;)_

_coryfans-corymonteith go for her dude!Shes hot!_

_CoryMonteith-coryfans haha,thanks dude!And Ikr :P _

They put there phone down and Lea snuggles into Corys chest.

"I love you Cory"Lea says smiling.

"I love you to Lea"Cory says and they spend the rest of the afternoon,chatting,kissing and holding in each other because its just them together.

**How did you like it?Opinions?Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
